Banana Peel (PvZ:RiT)
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Banana Peel (PvZH). Banana Peel is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. When a zombie steps on her, she will deal 1800 damage per shot to that zombie, before sliding a tile forwards, giving another zombie a chance to step on her. In Sitcom Stage, this has the potential to generate canned laughter. She is unlocked after beating Sitcom Stage - Episode 4. Origins She is based on a banana peel, an outer covering of the banana fruit. Her ability and placement in Sitcom Stage are references to the common gag of slipping on a banana peel. Suburban Almanac entry Banana Peel Banana Peels kill zombies that step on them, then slide forwards a tile. Damage: massive Special: slides forwards when zombies step on her Plant Food: creates two duplicates on random tiles Banana Peel has never had it easy. Why, just when her and her boyfriend the Banana were getting close, they got split up. A Banana Split. Unfortunately, that was not the end, since it was only downhill from there. Banana Peel was lost, alone, with no friends in this world. That is, until someone came swinging by her. The Bananarang. It wasn’t long when Banana Peel learned that in fact, there were many Bananas in this world, only one which she was a member of. She felt close, accepted! She was finally loved! Or so she thought. One day, Banana Peel was slithering along down the street, as she saw a large store filled with televisions. She took time to watch only to see a program which seemed fairly entertaining, that is, until she saw one of her fellow Banana Peels laying on the ground. A fairly dopey looking man came and walked over the Banana Peel, slipping on it. How harmful! How embarrassing! And the worst part, everyone was laughing! She recognized that Peel! It was her cousin Jonathan! Jonathan was down and hurt and everyone was laughing! How disgraceful! Banana Peel went back home, and told the fellow Bananas, and from then, there was a revolution! No longer would Bananas be used for cheap comedy! Bananas are dignified creatures with lives unlike anyone else! Banana Peel was at the head of the Banana Rights movement, until she got a contract from a shady business company that said that if she could star in their show, she would be making big bucks. She wasn’t sure how to respond! She needed money to fund her campaign, but what if she ended up like her poor cousin? Would the other Bananas still accept her? Banana Peel had never had a rougher choice in her life. She had started this huge movement, and she was this close to falling into the pitfall that made her entire worldview change to begin with! Why, Banana Peel wasn’t sure what choice to make. After all. It was a slippery slope to a much worse life. Family: Enforce-mint Cost: 100 Recharge: 30 seconds Upgrades Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, Banana Peel will create two duplicates on random tiles. Strategies Banana Peel can be a devastating multi-use instant kill if used right. It is best to place her towards the back of the lane, as each time she kills a zombie, she moves one tile forwards. Note that she can kill only one zombie on each tile, so if a number of zombies are bunched up on one tile, she will kill one and slide past the rest. At 100 sun, she is a bit more expensive than many of the other early instant-kill plants, but she has a bit more use later on in most stages due to having no cooldown time and being able to kill multiple zombies in her lane. However, she does have worse crowd control than plants like Squash or Bashed Potato, but she can make up for it with her longevity. Banana Peel is best used in Sitcom Stage, where each time a zombie slips on her, canned laughter is generated to boost the plants. If zombies are arranged right, she can get multiple instant-kills in a row, creating a large chain of boosts. The player can use this to their advantage when fighting the Zombot Ratings Trap. She pairs well with knockback plants like Chard Guard and Hurrikale, and to a lesser extent, Celekinesis and her fellow Sitcom Stage plant Slapstick, since they can push back zombies that miss her on the first go to slip on her again. Players must be careful managing their space when using Banana Peel, as her longevity depends on how many tiles she is able to move forwards. If placed towards the back, she can only kill a few zombies, but if placed closer to the front, she can kill many more. Players should keep this in mind when using her. Trivia *She has, by far, the longest Suburban Almanac entry of any plant in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time plants Category:Sitcom Stage Category:Sitcom Stage obtained plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Enforce-mint Family plants Category:Comp's Creations